


We go to the mattresses

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	We go to the mattresses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we go to the mattresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146877) by [bgoodg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg). 



Шел сильный дождь. Тяжелые капли разбивались об асфальт, смывая с него грязь, копоть и пот города. Со следами крови дождь тоже неплохо справлялся.

Звук грома пришелся Имсу на руку: в нем тонули удары его кулака по лицу мужчины. Он бил его снова и снова, пока лицо не превратилось в котлету из кровавого фарша, хоть сейчас бросай на сковороду. Перстень Имса, безвкусная цацка из золота с изумрудом, который он раздобыл неизвестно где,  с каждым ударом оставлял на лице несчастного отметины, похожие на звезды. Артур знал, что у того было уже раздроблено колено после знакомства с монтировкой, но это не остановило мужчину, и как только Имс выпустил его, тот свалился на тротуар и попытался отползти.

\- Нам нужно идти, - напомнил Артур. Оба молча наблюдали за тем, как изувеченный мужчина стонет, орет от боли и пытается уползти.

\- Еще минутку, - ответил Имс. На нем были только белая майка и коричневые брюки, уже промокшие до нитки и липнущие к мускулистому, крепкому телу.

И у самого Артура весь костюм промок, а волосы, зачесанные назад, блестели от воды.

Имс в три больших шага снова настиг жертву.

\- Ну, здорово, ублюдок, не забыл еще? – он схватил того за куртку и повернул лицом к себе, в этот раз ударяя в основном в грудь. Кажется, хрустнуло ребро, да и легким досталось.

Они обещали ей, что не станут убивать.

Артур не знал, сможет ли Имс вовремя остановиться в таком состоянии. В общем-то, поэтому Артур и пришел вместе с ним.

\- Она тебе сказала оставить ее в покое, кусок ты дерьма! – Имс, подчеркнул свое мнение тем, что схватил крышку с ближайшего мусорного бака и приложил ею мужчину по голове.

Тот сразу же потерял сознание, но, кажется, продолжал дышать.

Артур не стал в этот раз спрашивать, просто сжал руку Имса и потащил его по продрогшему от дождя переулку к припаркованной рядом машине. Кожаная обивка от их мокрой одежды пострадает, это уж точно, но Сайто наверняка будет плевать на такие мелочи.

Артур сел за руль, обогнул изувеченное тело и выехал на улицу. Имс в пассажирском сиденье тяжело и шумно дышал, но на лице не было ни капли раскаяния.

\- Как быстро ты сможешь туда доехать? – спросил он.

\- За десять минут, - произнес Артур.

Имс придвинулся ближе, положил ладонь на возбужденный под брюками член Артура и добавил:

\- Лучше поторопись, дорогуша.

Дорога заняла восемь минут и пятнадцать секунд. Спустя еще тридцать секунд, Артур уже избавлял Имса от тяжелой, промокшей одежды, пока на том не осталось ничего, кроме перстня, прежде чем толкнуть на кровать. Костюм Артура упал на пол влажным комом, и он набросился на Имса, кусая и вылизывая каждый участок покрытой холодными мурашками кожи.

Ни на Имсе, ни на Артуре крови не было, но он знал, насколько сильны и убийственны пальцы, в данный  момент ласкающие его член. Он своими глазами видел, что сильные руки, хватающие его за плечи и притягивающие для поцелуя, способны размозжить человеческий череп. Артур сидел верхом на страшном, опасном звере, и от этого голова шла кругом.

Имс уже успел смазать пальцы и теперь нетерпеливо пропихивал их внутрь Артура по одному. Он несколько раз согнул их и повернул, заставляя Артура стонать и задыхаться. Имс достал пальцы, и тот шире расставил ноги, насаживаясь на его член, пока задница не коснулась паха.

Артур не стал ждать, сразу начал приподниматься и опускаться, буквально трахая себя. Рот был приоткрыт, а ногти глубоко впились в плечи Имса.

\- Ты сейчас так прекрасен, - застонал тот, зная, что Артур не протянет долго после таких слов. Имс поднес руку к его губам и нажал большим пальцем на уголок рта. – Был бы еще красивее с чуточкой крови на теле.

Артур задрожал, чуть не упав сверху на Имса, но тот поддержал его, обнимая, и начал водить грубой ладонью по его возбужденному члену.

\- Нет, это ты невероятный, - простонал Артур, изливаясь ему на руку и на грудь.

Имс перевернул его на спину, подхватил под колени и тут же резко вошел, начав вколачивать Артура в матрас. При каждом толчке спинка кровати стукалась о стену, а Артур до синяков сжимал руки Имса.

Он погрузился до основания и кончил с громким протяжным стоном. Несколько секунд они не двигались, только тяжело дышали, пока Имс, наконец, не скатился с Артура и не сгреб его в крепкие объятия.

Они молчали, и Артур взял ладонь Имса, разглядывая все еще забрызганный кровью, нелепый перстень.  Этой же самой рукой, обнимающей его сейчас, Имс раскроил жертве все лицо. Артур поднес его пальцы к губам и поцеловал, как целуют руки девушек или священников, коснувшись перстня с хитрой ухмылкой.

\- Ты ненасытен, сладкий, - рассмеялся Имс, переворачивая Артура для второго раунда.


End file.
